Stacks of integrated-circuit chips are known in which a first integrated-circuit chip is mounted via one face on an electrical connection plate and a second integrated-circuit chip is bonded directly to the other face of the first chip. In such a case, that face of the first chip adjacent to the plate has electrical connection pads connected to the network of the plate via electrical connection balls. In another case, that face of the first chip opposite the plate has electrical connection pads placed on the periphery of the second chip and connected to the network of the plate via electrical connection wires. In both cases, the electrical connection pads for connecting the second chip that are provided on its face opposite that which is bonded are connected to the network of the plate via electrical connection wires. The chips and the electrical connection wires are then encapsulated either in a package mounted on the plate or in a molded encapsulation material. The arrangement in the first case is not very suitable when the second chip is larger than the first chip. In the arrangement in the second case, the second chip is necessarily smaller than the first chip.
There is a need in the art to provide a stack of components in which there may be great freedom in the dimensions of the components and in producing electrical connections between the components and with the outside.